Lazy Day
by Skire
Summary: With a beautiful day before them, Yang decides to drag out her team to have some fun outside. (Fluff and randomness) [Hints of R/W and B/Y] {One-Shot}


"Yang, tell me why we're going outside." Weiss asked as she, along with Blake and Ruby, were being dragged out of their dorm, and being pulled out onto their dorm's yard.

"Oh c'mon!" Yang exasperated. "It's a good day out, and we've got it on a day off! Why not enjoy it, right?"

"But I need to study-" Weiss began.

"I have cookies!" Yang grinned and held out a pack of cookies in front of her team.

The white haired heiress did not understand that out sudden outburst at all, but the moment a red cloaked girl flew by her, she understood it completely.

"COOKIES!" Ruby cheered as she tackled her sister. The black and red haired girl was wearing her wireless headphones and did not hear what anyone had been saying at all. She just knew Yang wanted to go somewhere since she was dragged outside. She wasn't really paying attention until she saw her blonde sister bring out a pack of delicious chocolate chipped cookies from behind her.

"Hang on Ruby!" Yang said. "These are for later!"

"Why?" Ruby whined as the treats were put out of her reach.

"You gotta convince snow angel to have a lazy day with us." Yang grinned as she motioned the heiress. Ruby turned to the heiress with a pleading look.

"Pweas pwlay with us Weiss..." Ruby pleaded as she grabbed the heiress' hand between her own and started waving it to and fro.

Weiss eye twitch as she tried to resist Ruby. She knew it was hopeless. Ruby had been deprived of sweets ever since she got extremely hyper that one time she had gone trick or treating with Jaune. That was a little more than 4 months ago. Only being given a controlled amount of 'sugary goodness'. The white haired girl heard a chuckle from behind her, so she turned to see Blake closing the book she was reading to step forward and pat Ruby on the head.

"Sure, Ruby." Blake said as she moved past the red loving girl and grabbed Yang's wrist. "Let's go have a lazy day, as you said."

"Wha- hey, Blake..." Yang protested as she was dragged away.

Ruby watched her sister get dragged away, not looking all concerned until she remembered that Yang held_ her cookies_. Yes, _her_ cookies. It was hers and no one else's. She grabbed Weiss and followed her Sister and her partner.

"R-ruby!" Weiss blushed as she watched Ruby holding her hand.

"We need to get those cookies!" Ruby proclaimed.

Blake dragged Yang to a big shady tree and made her sit down, proceeding to sit between the blonde's legs and use her as a back rest. Yang's face became beat red as Blake did as she did.

"Hey, Blake, what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"You dragged me out here to have a lazy day and I am going to have a lazy day." Blake said. "You took me away from my comfy arm chair in the living room to sit here outside, so you at least need to let me be comfortable." The blacked haired fauna said as she leaned back against Yang. "You're soft, like a pillow."

This, once again cause Yang to blush. "Hey, you calling me fat?" She received only a snicker for a response.

"Cookies!"

Yang and Blake looked up to see Ruby pleading with everything she can for the pack of chocolate cookies in Yang's hand. Yang sighed and wrapped her arms around Blake's midsection and rested her chin on her shoulder, this earned a little jump from Blake.

"Here you go..." Yang said as she tossed the box to Ruby, who caught and squealed with joy.

Weiss on the other hand groaned and glared at Yang since she was the one who was going to have to deal with a hyperactive Ruby later. Yang only grinned apologetically. The white haired heiress sat beside the partners and sighed as she watched Ruby open the pack and devour the cookies.

"Blaaaaaaaake..." Yang whined, "I wanna play with Ruby..."

Blake sighed and said, "Fine."

Yang grinned and stood up from her place, "Thanks Blake-y!" She waved and grabbed Ruby, "C'mon little sister, "I got a frisbee!"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Blake smiled at the sisters and turned to see a white haired heiress staring at her. "Did Yang just call you 'Baby'?"

Blake blinked for a moment and thought about it, "No... I believe she said..." Blake cringed a bit, "'Blake-y.'"

Weiss stifled a laugh and Blake merely rolled her eyes. "I guess it was nice that we can relax today..." The heiress confessed.

"It is isn't it?" Blake agreed as she watched Yang and Ruby play with a blue plastic disk.

"Get it Ruby!" Yang yelled as she threw the disk as hard as she could. The red loving girl dashed after it and a while later she dissolved into a flutter of red rose petals and appeared a moment later in front of the blue disk, catching it in her mouth.

"Ghov iht!" The red haired girl grinned.

"Alright!" Yang cheered her sister on.

Weiss grumbled and put a hand on her forehead, "Honestly... What is she? A Dog?"

Blake chuckles, "As far as I can tell, she could be."

Weiss nods, realizing it's possible.

A comfortable silence rests between Weiss and Blake as they watch their partners fool around and enjoy the day that has been given to them. Soon enough, the two sisters got tired of running around and decided to join their partners under the shade.

"Weiss..." Ruby smiled as she lied down and rested her head on the heiress' lap. "Ah... so cool..." She smiled.

"Ruby..." Weiss groaned but decided to let it slide for now. She relaxed and petted the younger girl's head.

Yang on the other hand was once again placed behind the black haired fauna resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

"You two just love to burn energy, don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Whoo..." Ruby cheered weakly from her spot on the heiress' lap.

The team had been getting closer no matter what they did. Of course they had those down moments whenever Ruby and Weiss started arguing, but they resolved it at the end anyway.

Being the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby always tried to be more mature, but it seemed harder than she thought since she was the youngest out of all of them. She sometimes surrendered the right to make decisions to Blake, as she was the most level headed of them all. Most off all, Ruby had been getting along better with Weiss. As have Yang and Blake. But they've been getting along since the beginning.

Blake practically leading Yang everywhere by the nose and Yang following her anyway. The blonde haired girl had developed a fondness for the Black haired fauna. Finding her mysterious but at the same time, the ribbon bearing girl could be cute and shy. Yang wanted to see more sides to the fauna and she was going to get them no matter what.

Weiss started warming up to Ruby ever since they got back from the initiation exam. Ruby had begun to act more mature, still childish, but maturer. Weiss began to feel, almost like, an older sister to the red head but it seemed that it was a little different. Nonetheless, they grew closer at partners and friends, and possible even more.

"I'm hungry..." Ruby stated looking up at Weiss.

"Ditto." Yang said and turned to look at Blake.

Blake closed her book, "Alright, let's go back inside." She said and stood up.

"Yay!" The sisters cheered. Yang hugged Blake from behind and proceeded to do so, even as they walked back to the dormitory.

"Can you please cook too Weiss?" Ruby pleaded her partner.

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, "Maybe." Before walking away to follow the other two.

"Aw, please Weiss!" Ruby whined as she followed her partner.

* * *

**It's so random. I'm sorry. I'll try to make a better one next time.**

**I'll be making a Ruby x Weiss and Blake x Yang one-shots next time, so tune it!**

**Hopefully they won't be too OOC. (Is this one OOC? I'm not sure ;_;)**

**Anywuz,**

**Ciao~**


End file.
